


A Creature I Can Love- Chapter 1

by KingdomCrumbs



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3044660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingdomCrumbs/pseuds/KingdomCrumbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>what really happened</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Creature I Can Love- Chapter 1

    Aragorn stepped out into the cool night air, taking in a deep breath. There was something restless growing within him, he knew it with all his heart. Dreams and fantasies plagued his mind at every hour of the day, just the scent of Legolas exciting him. He savored the name for a few moments-- _Legolas_. He exhaled, breath steaming out in front of him, and allowed himself to say it aloud once: " _Legolas_ ".

"Yes?" a sweet voice called out to his left. A hooded figure stood, looking out at the night sky. Stepping lightly, the brown haired man walked up to Legolas, taking in his scent as he approached. The smell... the smell of... the smell.... the smell... Legolas suddenly cut off his thoughts. "The stars are veiled. Something stirs in the east... a sleepless malice. The Eye of the enemy is moving. Why do you linger out here when you should be sleeping, my dear Ranger?" he cooed softly. Aragorn physically shook with desire as he hungrily drank in Legolas' words.

    The blonde elf slowly and sensually removed his hood with his long, pale fingers. He would put a ring on one of those long, pale fingers someday, Aragorn vowed to himself silently. The hood removed, Legolas turned his full, beautiful face toward Aragorn. He seemed to almost radiate starlight, the moon reflecting in his huge blue eyes. Almost without thinking, Aragorn's hand slithered up Legolas' arm to his shoulder, where he gripped hard; Legolas was not afraid of Aragorn's strength, it only made him move closer with a shudder. Aragorn yanked him closer until they were nose to nose, his arms continuing to slither up and down his elf companion.

"Legolas," he whispered, "... what do your elf eyes see?" The elf paused for a few moments, the tension palpable between them, the silence filled with the electricity of their passion. One of his hands reached up to stroke Aragorn's leathery cheek, fingers brushing against the bristle on his chin.

"I see... a creature I can love." He trembled in Aragorn's powerful arms, stuttering for a few seconds. "With all of my heart. For eternity."

    The words shook Aragorn to his very core. All their shared moments flashed before his eyes, every one of Legolas' smiles, his giggles, the kills they made together. He drank it in and let it wash over him like a relentless tidal wave, shivering against the elf. He felt all the emotion, the intensity of his love, the great, never-ending depth of his passion welling up within him, threatening to overtake him-- he was not strong enough for this. He felt faint. The world spun around him, his lover's face shadowy and shifty as his legs suddenly gave out underneath him.

    He began to fall, screaming out his heart to the vast, empty night sky, crying to the only Pagan god he knew; then suddenly mighty elf arms were around him again. Legolas, cradling him, lowered him to the hard ground and straddled him. Aragorn struggled to retain consciousness, staring into the blond elf's blue, shimmering eyes.

"Ohhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhh ohhhhhhh", Legolas clucked. "Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'..." A long-fingered hand reached up to hold onto Aragorn's ear comfortingly, and he closed his eyes to listen to the lullaby. "Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying she's so beautiful."

    The beautiful poetry made his heart soar with every lyric. Aragorn gathered enough strength within him to barely raise his head.

"Is this... is this... is t-t-t-t-t-t-this song... about m-me?" he asked, trying not to stutter.

"'Cause you're amazing (amazing) just the way you are (are) and when you smile (smile, smile...)," he replied. Aragorn shuddered once more. His consciousness was slipping, and he attempted to focus harder on Legolas' eyes. The hard stare was returned intensely as Legolas finished with "Oh you know, you know, you know. Yeah."

"That was beautiful," Aragorn said after several minutes of silence. "Kiss me," he whispered his final and ultimate wish with the last of his strength.Legolas looked shocked for a moment, his beautiful mouth hanging open. Surprisingly, a smirk played on his lips.

    Legolas began to lean down, still with a wide grin as he said smugly, "I knew you were trout when you walked in."

    This was the moment he had wanted so badly for so long. Legolas leaned down further, further, further, further, his lips stretching oh so far... and then suddenly a scream ripped through the air. A familiar scream-- Pippin's. Before he knew it, the elf had yanked him up on his feet and they were sprinting back to where the men had been sleeping. Legolas threw himself into the door, and the sight before them was horrific.

    Pippin lay writhing on the ground, the Palantir in his hands, fiery with the image of the eye of Sauron. Aragorn bravely surged forward, snatching the Palantir and suddenly felt faint again. His legs gave out and he immediately fell, eyes rolling back in his head, falling back into the muscular wings of his great eaglet.


End file.
